Rise of Cosmos
by Maetel
Summary: Chaos has all but destroyed Crystal Tokyo and Selenity is on a quest to get the powers necessary to stop her. Before she gets the powers Selenity must prove her worth by going through a series of tests. Romance is not very much until about the 3rd part bu
1. Departure

Rise of Cosmos  
  
Here is my latest fic. I figure that since not many people know how Sailor Moon became Sailor Cosmos I decided that I would give my own explanation of how the legendary senshi came upon her powers.   
Before you ask why I made Usagi go to where it is I made her go I suggest you read the last act of the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Manga because this fic is mainly Manga based.   
  
I guess I should say that the parts to this a gonna be short. I had to make sure that was known.  
  
Now that I have completed my babbling I will get on with the fic.   
  
Disclaimer: *a bunch of Lawyers in the back ground* I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi.   
Can I write my fic now??  
  
Rise of Cosmos Prologue   
By Queen Maetel  
Rating G (for this part)  
Email: maemaechan@yahoo.com  
  
Rise of Cosmos Prologue  
  
As sunrise began to show over the once illustrious kingdom of Crystal Tokyo a young woman was running for her life surrounded by female warriors in outfits resembling Sailor fukus except with short skirts and bows on the front and back.  
  
"Come on Selenity-sama! We have to hurry. Pluto is waiting for you," said a girl with long black hair which went down to her ankles.  
  
"Saturn I'm not sure if I can make it. The air is so heavy and makes it hard to breathe," said the young woman as she coughed.   
  
"It is not that much farther. Please Selenity-sama. Please run as fast as you can," said a tall woman with sandy blond hair. The woman following her struggled to keep up with her protector until they reached their destination. The woman with short blond hair pounded on a side of a wall calling out, "Pluto! Lift the cloak. Hurry!"  
  
Suddenly a door with phases of the moon on its face appeared before the two women. A voice then rang out, "Enter quickly. Chaos' forces are approaching."  
  
The three women outside the door quickly entered and sighed in relief as the doorway they had just entered closed and was once again cloaked from all eyes. The young woman who was being so greatly protected ran to a man wearing a purple tuxedo. The man wrapped his arms around the woman and held her tightly.  
  
"I wasn't sure that you would make it after hearing of how many of Chaos' bases you had to go through. I was so worried," said the man.  
  
"I had my senshi protecting me. They were going to make sure that I made it. One gave up her life to make sure that I did," said Selenity as she closed her eyes in a futile attempt to hold back tears for the lost Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Selenity-sama. Neptune was keeping you safe. That was her mission. She would give her life at any moment to protect you," said the tall emerald green haired senshi of Pluto.  
  
"I know. I just wish that she didn't," said Selenity.  
  
Suddenly an explosion sounded from outside of the building in which the small group was in.  
  
"Selenity-sama you and Pluto must hurry. The inners are trying to protect the building but they are quickly losing power," said Sailor Saturn as she looked to where they had just entered then to the woman who was her queen.   
  
"Are you ready Selenity-sama?" asked Pluto.  
  
"I have no choice do I?" asked the silver haired woman.  
  
"You could die now or go come back and die then," said a new voice. The group turned to see a woman with long black hair and eyes as dark as the deepest depths of the universe. "Frankly I find the first one a great deal easier."  
  
"I will not allow her to die at the hands of a being like you Chaos," said Endymion as he unsheathe his sword and prepared to defend the woman he loved.  
  
"Endymion no! Don't do it. Come with me," said Selenity.  
  
"The journey which you go on is your own. Now Pluto Get Selenity Out Of Here!" said Endymion as he saw Pluto take his love's arm.  
  
"Hai Endymion-sama," said Sailor Pluto as she opened up a doorway and pulled Selenity through it. On the other side was a barren wasteland. A desert which spanned out over what seemed to be thousands of miles.  
  
"Selenity-sama. Here is the beginning of your journey. You must first deal with the creatures which exist in this desert with only the powers you possess inside you. Be careful My Queen," said Pluto as she left through another doorway to help her fellow senshi.  
  
"I can do this. I have been here once before when I was much younger. I can make my way through once more. Besides What kind of creatures can exist here. The last beings who did were Sailors   
Lethe and Mnemosyene," said Selenity as she tried to build up the courage to cross the desert. "Besides I have to do this if I wish to become a senshi again."  
  
With those last words Selenity began a journey which would ultimately decide her fate as well as the fate of her world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yeah I know it was short. I just was not sure how to start it out. Well that and I said I would have this out this weekend and I had projects due this week. . 


	2. Old Friends and Old Foes

Rise of Cosmos   
  
Hi Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I have had way   
too many activities. This is part two out of I don't know how many. For   
those of you who have not heard of the characters from this part look at   
the last volume of the BSSM Manga. Write me and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I sure want to so I don't have   
to write these blasted disclaimers.  
  
Rise of Cosmos  
Part 2- Old Foes and Old Friends  
By Queen Maetel  
Email: maemaechan@yahoo.com  
Rating: G or PG (depends on what you think is "bad")  
  
Old Foes and Old Friends  
  
As Selenity stepped into the desert she saw a small ferry drift   
across the burning sand towards her. The ferry stopped in front of her.   
In it laid a small scroll labeled "To: Neo-Queen Selenity." She unrolled   
the scroll and unrolled it finding a long note which said:   
  
"Neo-Queen Selenity,  
  
"You have come in search of the powers of the   
legendary Lambda crystal. To prove your worth you must make   
your way across the distance before you. If you succeed the   
powers of the lambda crystal will be yours. Should you fail,   
you will be sent back to where you came from or destroyed.   
The guardian of the crystal bids you good luck.  
  
"The ferry will take you to the first guardians of the   
Lambda crystal. Be aware that you will meet many challenges   
and temptations.  
  
"I wish you good luck and hope we shall meet soon.   
  
"Signed,  
The Guardian of the Lambda power"  
  
Selenity placed the scroll in a pack which she had with her and   
said to herself, "Well I had better get going. The senshi cannot fight   
off Chaos for long."  
  
She then stepped onto the ferry and it once again began its voyage   
across the desert. As the ferry went on its way the sand beneath the   
small vessel began to change into an ocean of dark blue, almost black,   
water. Moments later the ferry began to rock and soon flipped.   
  
Selenity struggled to remain afloat but something about the water   
was draining away her energy and soon she felt consciousness. Before she   
lost consciousness she felt someone opening her mouth and forcing some   
of the dark water into her mouth.   
  
When Selenity regained consciousness she found herself lying on   
land warm and dry but found that she could not remember why she was   
where she was. In fact Selenity found that she could not remember much   
of anything. Selenity looked around hoping that she would find something   
that was in any way familiar. She saw two young women one dressed in a   
pick dress and the other in a dark forest green. Both had long pink   
hair. One thing which greatly different between the two was their eyes.   
The girl in the pink had sad eyes which seemed the hold the secrets of   
the universe while the one in green had eyes which chilled Selenity to   
the core.   
  
The one with sad eyes looked to Selenity and saw that she had   
awoken.   
  
"Are you alright?" asked the girl.  
  
"Um, Yes I think I am. Would you answer me a question?" asked   
Selenity.  
  
"What would you like to know?" said the girl.  
  
"Well I would like to know a number of things. I would like to   
know Where am I, Who am I? Who are you? and Why can't I remember   
anything?" asked Selenity.  
  
"You are on the shore of the River of Oblivion. You are Selenity.   
I am Mnemosyene and I am afraid you drank of my Lethe's river," said   
Mnemosyene.  
  
"Mnemosyene, You are telling her information she need not know.   
Let her figure out what she needs," said the figure in green.  
  
"Lethe. She at one time wanted to help us. I wish to repay the   
favor," said Mnemosyene. "Selenity I need you to make a choice. You need   
to choose whether to drink of my river or to stay here."  
  
"What will happen if I drink?" asked Selenity.  
  
"That is something she cannot tell you. Just choose to drink or   
not drink. It is not that hard of a decision," said Lethe as she walked   
over to her partner.  
  
"Lethe do not speak so harshly," said Mnemosyene. "Please   
Selenity. I cannot tell you. That would be the same as making a decision   
for you myself. It would be the wrong thing to do."  
  
Selenity thought for a moment before sighing softly. She then   
spoke, "I have a feeling that if I do not drink I will regret my   
decision but if I do I will end up facing much sadness. Either way I   
will have to deal with sadder emotions so I will do what my heart is   
telling me. I will drink of the river."  
  
"Very well," said Mnemosyene before she got up and walked over to   
the river. She waved her small hand over the water causing it to glow a   
faint shade of pink. She then scooped some of the water from the river   
and walked back over to Selenity. She held her hand before the woman who   
was struggling to find her true self. Selenity slowly lifted the hand to   
her mouth and drank some of the water. Suddenly a flash of memories went   
rushing through her mind.   
  
One Memory stood out prominently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The Night Before the Start of the mission~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Selenity You must hurry. Chaos is catching up to us," said Sailor   
Uranus.  
  
"Too late," cried a voice from a rooftop. Suddenly a tall woman   
with long wavy teal colored hair dressed like Sailor Uranus except with   
teal and deep ocean blue.  
  
"Neptune! I thought you were-" said Saturn before she was cut off   
by the girl.  
  
"Dead?" said Neptune. "Well I almost was when you and the others   
ran off like little cowards leaving me there. When Chaos found me she   
saw I was still alive and not only healed me but made me stronger."  
  
"Neptune, you were the one who told us to go before you were…"   
said Uranus.  
  
"Bull shit! I remember everything that happened. You ran out on me   
and for that you will be destroyed. First the most uncaring on of you   
all, Sailor Uranus. You said you loved me but when the going got tough   
you cared more for the little weakling than me," said Neptune pointing   
at Selenity on the last few words.   
  
"Michiru-chan. I do love you. We all do but you know our loyalty   
is to the queen. This is just like when we were fighting Mistress 9 and   
Pharaoh 90. Our Mission always came first. We both knew that." As Uranus   
spoke the others saw that her words were getting through.  
  
"Neptune, Had the fact that you were alive be known we would have   
taken you. I would have tried to help you. I swear it. Michiru-mama   
onegai, come back to us," said Saturn as she slowly took a step towards   
the person who had taken care of her when she was just a child.  
  
"Hotaru-chan…?" trailed Neptune.  
  
"You traitor! How Could you? After I had revived you, you turn   
against me?! You will pay by watching the Bitch Neo-Queen Selenity Die!"   
yelled Chaos. "Darkness engulf!"  
  
A blast of pure dark energy left the stone on Chaos' breastplate   
and went straight at Selenity. Just before it was about to strike her   
Neptune jumped into the path of the blast taking it square in the chest.   
Neptune then dropped to the ground. Saturn and Selenity then ran to her   
and knelt down.   
  
"Neptune, iie. Onegai. Be alright. I do not want to lose you   
again," said Selenity as tears flowed freely down her cheek.   
  
"Do not cry for me Selenity-sama. I am finally finding peace. I am   
happy that my life was given while I was in the line of duty and not   
degraded by the vileness that is working for Chaos when I died. Please   
know I am sorry for what I did," said Sailor Neptune before her head   
rolled to the side and her body faded away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once the memory flash stopped Selenity collapsed to the ground   
unconscious with tears running down her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The end for this chapter. Well what did you think, Again I am sorry for   
taking so long in getting this out.  
  
Until next time.  
  
Sugar and Spice and everything not so nice  
Queen Maetel 


	3. The Second Test

I am back once again. This is the third part of Rise Of Cosmos out of I   
am not sure how many chapters I am going to write. I am sorry if the   
following chapters take a long time to be posted but I am having a lot   
to do this year which is kind of amazing considering how much I usually   
do. Oh well I Am sorry this took so long to post. Just bear with my   
slowness please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. No Matter how much I beg my   
financial supporters for the money to buy it they won't give me the   
money.   
  
Rise Of Cosmos Part 3- The Second Test  
By Queen Maetel  
Rating PG (some violence)  
Email: angel_maetel@hotmail.com or maemaechan@yahoo.com  
AIM: PMaetel or CloakedAngelAnya  
  
When Selenity awoke she found herself alone once more. She called   
out for Lethe and Mnemosyene once more but received no reply. Selenity   
stood shakily and sighed deciding to continue through on her path. She   
looked around and saw that she was still in the desert but found it to   
be much colder that it was earlier.   
  
On the way Selenity came across a small headstone with a small   
note attached to it. Selenity took the note and read it.  
  
"Selenity,  
  
I congratulate you on the success in passing   
your first test. The next will soon begin. I warn you   
the next will be very dangerous. Be careful and know   
that with each test you pass you come one step closer   
to gaining the ultimate power granted by the lambda   
crystal.   
I bid you good luck and good journey.   
  
Sincerely,  
The Guardian of the lambda power  
  
As Selenity continued on she found the wind had begun to develop   
a much more bitter cold sting to it. Selenity concentrated forming a   
cape to cover her form from the wind. The wind howled so loudly that   
Selenity could have sworn she heard the cries of people being tortured   
and suffering.   
  
As Selenity continued on she swore she could hear the cries   
growing louder and louder. Soon the cries became unbearable and drove   
her to her knees. Selenity covered her ears in a vein attempt to block   
out the noise. She saw a pair of feet coming closer towards her. She   
looked up to see who the feet belonged and soon found herself   
regretting her decision. Before her stood the vilest looking creature   
she had ever seen. The creature stood hunched over barely standing on   
its back two legs and it had blood red hair which resembled spikes   
all over its body. From the creatures mouth dripped a mixture of blood   
and saliva. Its claws looked to be made of metal like substance. And   
when Selenity looked into its eyes she saw the most horrifying sight of   
all. In the creature's eyes was a crazed hunger for blood and desire to   
kill.   
  
The creature quickly dove at Selenity with its claws   
outstretched. She barely ducked before the creature went flying over   
her. The creature flipped in the air landing on its feet with a grace   
which was surprising Selenity due to the creature's size and stature.   
Selenity quickly ran from the creature hoping it wasn't as quick as she   
was. To her dismay, it was.  
  
The creature chased the woman and tackled her roughly to the   
ground. Just as it was about to send its claws into her back Selenity   
screamed shrilly releasing a large amount of silver energy. The   
creature was thrown back and it landed on the ground with a resounding   
thud. The beast rose to its feet and charged at Selenity once more.   
  
The creature opened its mouth releasing the sound which Selenity   
had heard earlier. The sound drove Selenity to her knees in pain. The   
creature then tackled her once more this time pinning her to the ground   
with one of its hands clamping the other over her mouth keeping her   
from screaming. As the creature slowly lowered its fangs towards her   
neck Selenity closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.   
  
For a moment Selenity felt a sudden surge of power go from her   
chest to her hand. She then raised her hand to the creature's   
midsection and sent a blast of both silver and golden energy. She felt   
the creature be blasted off of her and when she opened her eyes   
Selenity saw that the creature was nowhere to be seen but instead   
around as well as on her was a pile of dust. When Selenity looked at   
her hand she saw another hand on it helping her giving her strength.   
When she looked to the owner of the hand she saw the face of her   
husband fading slowly away.  
  
"Arigato Endy," said Selenity as she slowly rose to her feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earth- Crystal Tokyo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sailor Pluto, is there anyway you can take me to Selenity? She   
is in danger I can sense it," asked Endymion.  
  
"I am sorry but if I took you there she would immediately lose   
any chance she has of getting the power. You must have faith in her.   
Selenity is strong. She can defeat whatever challenges she faces. You   
must simply realize that the only way that you can be there with her is   
in spirit. Nothing more," replied Sailor Pluto. She then walked out of   
the room silently.  
  
When Endymion thought of some sort of way in which he could aide   
his love he suddenly figured out why Sailor Pluto said he could be with   
her in spirit. He then moved into a somewhat comfortable sitting   
position and closed his eyes and focused on his link to Selenity. He   
began to feel light-headed and opened his eyes. He saw that he was now   
in another location. A desert like place with what appeared to be a   
fierce wind blowing though.   
  
That is when he saw his worst fear occurring. He saw Selenity be   
tackled by a large creature which appeared to be covered I dried blood.   
He focused his energy enough to run over to his love. He used whatever   
methods he could to aid her in lifting her hand off of the ground and   
aim at the creature's torso. He found that she could only lift her hand   
to the monstrosity's midsection. He hoped that it would be enough and   
willed power from his spirit into her combining it with her own power.   
He then used her hand to release the two energies into the creature. He   
smiled weakly as the creature disintegrated into a large pile of ash   
and dust. He felt his power slipping just as Selenity opened her eyes.   
He smiled gently at her before finding himself once more in the room in   
which his physical body was residing.   
  
He heard a small noise and looked to the doorway. There he saw   
Sailor Pluto smiling slightly before walking away.   
  
"Arigato Sailor Pluto," said Endymion quietly before he lied back   
onto his makeshift bed. He then fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep   
knowing that his love was no longer in danger of the creature which had   
caused her so much fear.  
  
Sailor Pluto then walked into a small room which appeared to be   
that of a hospital. She walked to Sailor Uranus and asked, "How is   
Hotaru-chan?"  
  
The blond replied, "She is stable for now but she lost a lot of   
blood. Chaos' forces did a lot of damage. I can only say that if she   
makes it through the night she will probably survive. She will be out   
of commission for a while but she will be alive."  
  
"And the others?" questioned the emerald haired senshi.  
  
"Mercury said that Mars and Jupiter will be alright.   
Unfortunately she said Sailor Venus will not last through the night   
with out proper medical care which is one thing she cannot provide   
here," said Sailor Uranus sadly. "How is Endymion?"  
  
"He is fine. He checked up on Selenity. He is weak but from what   
I could tell she is fine and so is he," said Pluto as she let her   
transformation go. "Haruka-san, you need to rest. Soon your powers will   
start to feed off of your own energy and that will drain you more than   
any battle with Chaos."  
  
"You are right Setsuna-san," said Haruka also reverting back to   
her civilian form. "I'll stay here by Hotaru-chan though."  
  
"Alright. I'll come by in a few hours to check up on her," said   
Setsuna as she headed off to another room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Yeah I know it was short and depressing but at least I had the other   
senshi and a bit of UsaMamo in this chapter. I'll have the next chapter   
out as soon as I can.   
  
Until I write again.  
  
Sugar and Spice and everything not so nice,  
Queen Maetel 


End file.
